One of My Whim 1
by SecretHeart14
Summary: Two people came into the shinobi world; one through an accident, the other through a sacriface. Violet came to the Leaf Village as a small child and enter Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki's world. Miro came to the forest as a kid and save Shin. What will change now that they come?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Just the story! My head already hurt from trying to write this plot.**

**Warning: blood, death, tears, betrayal, OCs, somewhat canon story...and that's all I got**

**The title is One of My Whim because, literally, it is. When I became a writer for fanfic, my rule for myself was to never, ever write a canon story or a story that follow closely to the anime. But due to my inspiration, this story was born. Thus, it is one of my whim. As a warning, I don't want to hear what I'm missing, what should happen, or etc., anything else is okay. Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

The sun was bright and beautiful. The sky was as blue as every blue stones there is in the world.. Everything was clear up there. But then, everything was sad down here. Two vehicles had stopped near a field full of colorful flowers. One was a truck carrying metal rods and the other was a car that had three people. That car was damaged and the metal rods are disorganize.

"Mommy...Mommy, are you okay?"

'Gasp' "I'm...glad 'breath' that you're 'breath'' not hurt."

"Don't talk anymore. That truck driver will be here with help. So..."

"It'll be okay. 'breath' It'll be okay...'breath' because whe...ver...ove...uuuuu."

"Mommy?"

"No! Stay with me! Violet, stay with me."

On such a day, on such a flower field, a woman died leaving her husband and daughter. She died happy that they were safe, yet deep inside there was a seed was already growing.

U*U*U

"Itachi, how is your training?"

I looked at my father. "It is fine."

He nodded. "Good. I am proud of you."

I bowed. "Thank you."

Mother asked me if I would like anything to eat but I declined, asking to be excuse for the day. I left the room, allowing Mother and Father to talk. I didn't care if Father is proud of me or the clan's decision for my future. What I want...was peace. I went to my bedroom and prepare to sleep.

It was morning, the sun was shining bright. I woke up, but my eyes were still close trying and get a few more sleep. But then I sense another presence next to me. I quickly turn my head to see a young girl next to me, in my bed. I instantly became on guard ready to attack if she is an enemy. But the girl continue to be asleep without any problem.

I pulled out a kunai above the bed and gotten out of bed. I shook her. The girl stirred before opening her eyes. My eyes met her violet eyes. She slowly woke herself up and rubbed her eyes.

"Is it morning already, Takeru?"

Someone she knows?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Her body language suggests that she was fully awake. She looked surprise to find herself in my room. That was questionable.

"Itachi-kun? Is that you?"

It was my turn to be surprise. This girl knows me? Her eyes widen when I press my kunai near her throat.

"How do you know me?"

"What are you talking about? I have known you since you were in diapers."

"W-what!?"

_Knock. Knock._

"Itachi, are you awake?"

Before I could do anything, the door open and I was stuck with an unpredictable predicament.

U~U~U

**A/N: Another one of my 'didn't update so publish a story' thing. I'm still alive people. It was suppose to be longer...but I thought of what the prologue might be so this is how it turn out. This will probably take forever because of the characters and plots so thank you in advance for always waiting or at least reading.**

**Lowdown: Violet Asou is the first to "appear" in the shinobi world. Later on Miro will "come" to the shinobi world. They will not meet each other until around the year or two or more after the Uchiha Massacre. When they do meet, Violet and Miro will travel with each other for some reasons. **

**Vague History: Violet Asou is 22 years old, married with a "daughter." She has a light purple hair with violet eyes and is a very ladylike woman. Violet has never known her parent and was "taken in" by the Asou family to groom her into a wife for their son. Later on, her first accident on a stair and her second accident with a car will later affect her future.**

**Miro is at least 17 years old and is the vice leader of a revolt. She has brown hair and eyes and is very boyish, plus loud. Miro grew up without any parents, suriviving due to her "family." She has live with proverty, illness, and death and became involved with a revolt due to a certain incident which left her with a scar.**

**Enjoy ^^**


	2. What to Do?

"Itachi"

I wonder what punishment is this for this to happened. Mother had walked in the room to see the girl in my bed being threatened by me. I should have paid attention to how she was dress. Her clothing was an odd flower-pattern dress. It was ruined as far as I could tell. That scene would cost me my pride.

"Yes, Father," I looked at him in the eyes.

"What were you doing with this young lady?"

"I was questioning her."

"Did you find anything?"

"Not yet."

The air became tense as Father weighed my words. He'll try to get answers from the girl if he believe that I am hiding something. I just held my ground, waiting for him to be finish. He gave a sigh and went over to the living room to sit. I followed suit. Three minutes later, Mother appeared. I raised an eyebrow, wondering where the girl is?

"Violet-chan will come out soon. She just being shy," Mother explained. "Violet-chan, please come out!"

The girl, Violet, timidly came out to the living room. She was wearing Mother's old dress. She looked better than when I saw her. She then hid behind Mother, afraid. I frowned at her action. We watched the girl and the girl watched us. After a long silence, Father spoke.

"Who are you and what were you doing in Itachi's room?"

"..."

Mother bended down to speak to her.

"It'll be nice to know who you are, Violet-chan. We are wary of strange people."

She fidgeted and hesitantly nodded. The girl looked at Father.

"M-my name is Violet Asou, wife of Takeru Asou. I-I seem to have somehow disturb your house life, Fugaku-sama. For that, I apologize," she introduced with a graceful bow.

Wife? At this age? She seem to be around my age so how could she already be married? It also seem she knows my father though I can't be sure if it is from the Uchiha reputation or she just somehow know him. There was a moment of silence

Father broke the silence and looked at her.

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty-two years old."

"Do you have any family?"

She touched the side of her hair and began playing with it. Nervousness?

"I-I am an orphan...," she twisted her hair, then let it go, "..b-but I was taken in by the Asou family a-and became apart of their family," she finished with a happy smile.

U*U*U

"How do I know you're not lying, Asou-san?" Itachi-kun asked.

I was confused by what he meant. Even though we met only a few times when he was young, Itachi-kun should know I would never tell a lie. Everyone was acting strange, acting as if I'm a stranger. The oddest part was how I am about Itachi-kun's height and smaller than Mikoto-sama and Fugaku-sama. Did I take some kind of medicine that made me shrink?

"I surely am not lying, Itachi-kun. But first of all," I went closely to him, slightly aware that he is taller than me by an inch, and lightly hit his head,"you shouldn't speak to your elders like this. There is also the knife you are holding. Didn't your parents teach you about safety?"

His face looked surprise with a mix of anger and confusement. I was suddenly worry if I made him feel embarrass. He is a growing boy but Itachi-kun has to know about what is right and wrong. …..Though I should have consulted Mikoto-sama on this since I am not Itachi-kun's mother.

"D-" he started.

"Gomenasai, Itachi-kun," I apologized before he get angry, "I know as just an acquaintance, I have no right to reprimand you, but you shouldn't play with objects that could hurt you."

"Do you even know what you are saying," he asked oddly.

I straightened myself and considered his question. What a strange question a child could ask. Is this the result of his growth? If so, I must answer this seriously.

"I'm positive I know what I'm saying because as someone who care about her acquaintances and families, I want to protect them with the best of my ability."

U~U~U

Itachi Uchiha entered the living room where the room air was a little uncomfortable and tense. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha are seated opposite of each other on the sofa, discussing what to do. They were deciding what to do with the stranger/intruder, pondering if the girl was a threat or not. Mikoto noticed Itachi's presence.

"Itachi..." she greeted.

"What about the girl?" Fugaku asked quickly, tense.

Itachi was debating with himself on what to say about the girl. His thought about Violet was that she was someone who isn't lying about her name and family, yet probably is sick in the head. She is imagining herself as older and married for an unknown reason. Her behaviour itself was strange. _….protect them..._ She somehow entered the Uchiha house undetected and went into his room without _him_ noticing. Itachi saw her as a mysterious stranger who isn't dangerous but precaution should be taken.

"She is residing in my room. I have ensure to set traps in case she escape," he informed.

Fugaku relaxed slightly and motioned his son to seat. Itachi moved to where his parents are but remain standing.

"Why don't we take her to Minato? Discussing this among ourselves won't get us anywhere," Mikoto suggested.

Both males stared at her. Mikoto's face was calm and peaceful. They want to disagree with her suggestion and think of something else that doesn't involved other parties but Mikoto's time to give birth is nearing and they don't want to upset her in any way.

Fugaku sighed reluctantly, "I'll go notify him of our visitor. Itachi, I'll leave it to you to bring her."

U*U*U

**A/N: Second chapt. out...and then the wait begin. The timeline that begin is when Itachi is 5 and Sasuke has yet to be born. I want to pull my hair out due to the damn age/time/date thing. This is gonna be tricky so Imma gonna figure what goes where and how goes why. **

**Just to tell you; Violet is slow on some things so unless someone tell her, she won't know. I can't wait to see what her reaction will be.**

**Enjoy and have fun ^^**


End file.
